Hetalia Language School
by Clarinetto789
Summary: Satu-persatu murid-murid dari berbagai negara berdatangan ke sekolah ini, tanpa menyadari petaka yang akan mereka hadapi  lebay . Gakuen AU, for IHAFEST October: BAHASA, RnR?


Disclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya, tetangga jauh Cica~ (Iya, jauuuuuuh banget!)

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, Tragedy(?)

Warning: abal, gaje, AU, UTS, UAN, UN... *galaumode* sho-ai hampir nggak kerasa.

Untuk IHAFEST Oktober: BAHASA

Enjoy, minna~

* * *

><p>Ditatapnya gedung itu. Gedung besar dan megah yang terletak di tepian Kota Lavender. Sekilas, gedung itu terlihat bagaikan istana zaman dulu, dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik di setiap sudutnya. Tetapi gedung ini bukanlah gereja atau istana kerajaan manapun. Di gedung inilah dia akan menimba ilmu layaknya anak-anak lain seusianya. Ya, yang di depannya saat ini adalah Hetalia Language School, sekolah internasional yang menerima murid dari luar negeri. Dari gedung <em>playgroup <em>sampai gedung universitas, semua berada di dalam satu kompleks berikut asramanya.

Dia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, masih berdiri mengagumi sekolah barunya. Tidak mendengarkan adiknya yang pamit pergi ke gedung SMP. Harus ia akui, gedung sekolah barunya ini memang _awesome_, tapi-tentu saja-tak se-_awesome_ dirinya. Sampai menambah-nambahkan namanya sendiri menjadi Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilschmidt, jelas menandakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang narsis dan tidak menghargai jasa kedua orangtuanya yang sudah susah payah memberinya nama.

Sekali lagi ia melihat penampilannya di cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa (harap diperhatikan, ia bukan banci, hanya seorang lelaki narsis yang narsisnya nggak ketulungan). Gigi putih dan wangi, _check_. Gaya rambut keren masa kini, _check_. Seragam rapi (yang tidak lama lagi akan ia berantaki), _check_. Sepatu _sporty_, _check_. Koper merah dan tas hitam baru beli, _check_. Segalanya nyaris sempurna. Oh, jangan hiraukan 'sesuatu' yang barusan dijatuhkan seekor burung di atas bahunya.

Tersenyum penuh percaya diri, Gilbert menyombongkan diri dengan berkacak pinggang. Kemudian berteriak dalam bahasa Jerman dengan resonansi suara yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga dalam radius 10 meter.

"_AKOE, GILBERT 'AWESOME' BEILSTJHMIDT, SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN MENAKLOEKKAN SEKOLAH INI! KESESESESESESES_-"

"BERISIK! TERIAK DI KEBOEN BINATANG KAKEKMOE, DJANGAN DISINI, TOLOL!"

Kepalanya pun menjadi landasan sepatu pantofel yang terbang melayang.

* * *

><p>"Wah~ sekolah jang bagoes."<p>

Satu lagi murid baru di tahun ajaran baru. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, itulah namanya. Tidak beda jauh dengan kakek-kakek ubanan diatas, pemuda ini juga mengagumi keindahan Hetalia Gakuen. Hanya saja dia tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang autis sehingga tidak perlu mendapat lemparan sepatu.

Menyadari waktu untuk memandangi sekolah tidak banyak, Antonio menyeret kopernya dan berjalan mencari gedung SMU. Namun gedung disana ada banyak. Ia harus bertanya kepada seseorang kalau tak mau kesasar ke gedung TK.

_"__¡Hola__, jang disana! Kaoe tahoe dimana gedoeng SMOe?_" Antonio menyapa sekaligus bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Namun si pemuda-yang berwajah oriental-hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengernyitkan dahi. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti, karena Antonio baru saja berkata-kata dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"_S-soemimasen, _Anda bitjara apa?"

Antonio yang rada lemot buru-buru memperbaiki kesalahannya. "Oeps, maaf, maaf. Akoe hanja ingin bertanja dimana gedoeng SMOe," matanya sekilas melirik lambang yang menempel di _blazer _milik pemuda di hadapannya itu, dan seketika senyum Antonio bertambah lebar, "Ah! Kaoe djoega moerid SMOe, _sí_? Koekira anak SMP. Badanmoe moengil, sih. Ahahaha~" tawanya renyah, si pemuda _sweatdrop_.

"Akoe Antonio Fernandez Tjarriedo, salam kenal!" tangan terulur memperkenalkan diri. Meski sedikit ragu, si pemuda oriental akhirnya menyambut tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat. "Salam kenal, Tjarriedo-_san_. Nama saja Honda Kikoe."

"Tjarriedo...-_san_?" kali ini Antonio yang tampak bingung. Kiku lalu menambahkan dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang masih agak belepotan, "Ah, maaf. Di tempat asal saja di Djepang, itoe panggilan oentoek orang jang baroe dikenal."

"Aah, djangan formal begitoe. Panggil sadja Antonio~"

"B-baiklah... Antonio-_san_."

"Nah, kaoe begitoe lagi. Ah soedahlah, kebiasaan memang soesah dihentikan, _sí_?" Pipi Kiku memerah sedikit. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang yang ramah dan penuh senyum seperti Antonio, sepertinya bersekolah di negeri orang tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju gedung SMU sambil berbincang-bincang tentang negara masing-masing. Tetapi karena terlalu asyik ngobrol, tanpa sadar mereka masuk ke gedung SD.

* * *

><p>"... 504... 504... Nah, ini dia!"<p>

Murid baru bernama Raivis Gallante, tengah berkeliling asrama mencari kamar yang akan ditempatinya nanti. Diluar perkiraannya, kamarnya ternyata berada di paling ujung di lantai teratas gedung asrama.

_Cklek_.

"Aah~ Ini dia satoe orang lagi, _da~_"

Kamar itu cukup mewah, terdiri dari dua tempat tidur, satu kecil dan satunya lagi besar. Almari dan meja belajar turut menempati kamar. Dan diatas ranjang besar itu, duduklah seorang coretmonstercoret pemuda bertubuh bak raksasa sedang tersenyum ramah, namun dengan aura-aura kegelapan mengelilinginya.

"Wah! Raivis roepanya! Lama tak bertemoe, _da_~ Soedah lama sekali sedjak kaoe pergi dari Roesia," ujarnya riang dengan suara kekanak-kanakan, "Djadi... sekarang Raivis djadi teman sekamarkoe, _da_? Senangnja~"

Pemuda mungil kelahiran Latvia yang terpaku di depan pintu serasa ingin menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat pagi, anak-anak<em>!"

Di aula gedung SMU, Sang Kepala Sekolah memulai pidatonya dengan sapaan singkat. Namun sapaan berbahasa Perancis-nya hanya mendapat sedikit tanggapan, seperti dari pemuda flamboyan yang duduk santai di deretan ketiga dari depan sambil membawa mawar. Yang lainnya? Bingung.

"_Hei, hei, kenapa sepi sekali disini? Mana semangat masa moeda kalian_?"

Kembali suasana hening. Kali ini tak seorangpun yang menjawab bahasa-entah-apa itu. Dengung-dengung kebingungan menggema di seantero aula.

"Dia ngomong apaan, sih?"

"Akoe djoega nggak tahoe. Bahasanja asing dan roemit sekali."

"Pak! Djangan pakai bahasa alien! Kami nggak ngerti!" protes seseorang dari deretan belakang.

"Itoe boekan bahasa alien, tapi bahasa Swahili! Masa' begitoe sadja tidak tahoe?"

'Mana kami tahoe soal begitoean!' jerit tiap murid baru dalam hati.

"Baik, anak-anak. Bapak oecapkan selamat datang di Hetalia Langoeage Stjhool. Di tempat ini kalian akan mempeladjari berbagai bahasa dari seloeroeh doenia, tapi tentoe sadja mata peladjaran oemoem seperti matematika dan sains masih dipeladjari. Pembagian kamar asrama soedah ditentoekan, dan bapak kira semoeanja soedah melihat kamar masing-masing. Bagaimana? Gedung asramanja bagoes, 'kan? Siapa doeloe jang membangoen, hahahahaha~! Ahahahahahaha~!"

"Pak, pak, tolong dilandjoetkan."

"...hahaha- Ah, ya, maaf. Ehem! Djadi... peratoeran lainnja soedah tertoelis di boekoe pandoean jang akan dibagikan. Kalaoe ada jang koerang djelas, silahkan bertanja pada goeroe ataoe kakak-kakak kelas kalian. Tenang sadja, semoeanja baik-baik. Tidak akan menggigit."

Para murid baru mengangguk paham. Tapi... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Entah apa, dalam ucapan sang kepala sekolah ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ada di awal pidato...

'_Di tempat ini kalian akan mempeladjari berbagai bahasa dari seloeroeh doenia_.'

Salah seorang siswa berambut cokelat sebahu mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf, pak. Maksoednja... 'mempeladjari berbagai bahasa dari seloeroeh doenia' itoe... apa, ja?"

"Lho? Dari nama sekolah ini soedah djelas, 'kan? Tentoe sadja beladjar banyak bahasa selain bahasa Inggris. Ada bahasa Perantjis, bahasa Italia, bahasa Djerman, sampai bahasa Swahili. Semoenja akan kalian peladjari disini. Dan saat loeloes nanti, minimal kalian haroes mengoeasai 10 bahasa!" Semua siswa baru terbelalak.

"_WTF_? KENAPA HAROES BEGITOE?" seorang siswa berkacamata dan berjaket bomber tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, nyaris membuat siswa lain di sampingnya terjungkal. "_Git_! Djangan tiba-tiba berdiri! Akoe kaget, tahoe!"

"Memang haroes begitoe," jawab sang kepala sekolah tenang sambil tetap tersenyum, "Inilah Hetalia Langoeage Stjhool, sekolah bahasa bertaraf internasional jang akan memboeat kalian semoea mengoeasai doenia!" Nah, lho, makin nggak nyambung.

Seratus pasang mata berbagai warna menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan pandangan tak percaya, sementara para kakak kelas hanya tersenyum prihatin seolah mengatakan, 'Sabar, ja, adik-adik kelaskoe jang polos. Kita senasib.'

.

.

.

Jeritan-jeritan frustasi mulai terdengar.

-FIN-

* * *

><p>Duh, sumpah ya, nulis pake bahasa djadoel itu ribet banget...-A-<p>

Ngemeng-ngemeng, yang ikut IHAFEST bulan ini koq dikit banget, sih? :(

RnR pleaseeee~

Sign,

Clarinetto789


End file.
